


Electricity is not that fun.

by scaled_echo



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, god im so exhausted, theyre gay harold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 21:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16184009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaled_echo/pseuds/scaled_echo
Summary: im indulging in shit look im so fucking sleepy





	Electricity is not that fun.

**Author's Note:**

> hi my name is echo and i am So Fucking Gay for lemon cookie alright

“You're too… drawn back!” “You need to get out more!” “C'mon, you can't stay alone forever! You gotta interact with other cookies!”

 

This was all he was hearing recently. Orange and Lime, even though he loved them dearly, were driving him  _ crazy _ .

 

It was nonstop, their pestering driving him crazy. He was fine with being alone. Couldn't they understand that?

 

Well, clearly they couldn't, because now he was stuck joining them for some… party. 

 

Of all things to bring him to, they brought him to a party. Probably a big mistake on their part, but he wasn't about to upset them by refusing to go. He would  _ never _ hear the end of it, Orange would be upset and so would Lime.

 

So he found himself in a corner, holding a cup of… a drink. Orange got it for him, even though she knew he would probably just be holding it to look like he was at least doing something and not even drink the beverage in said cup.

 

Gazing through the crowd, he caught sight of a few familiar faces, yet he couldn't really put names to said faces.

 

_ Yeesh, maybe they were right… I do need to get out more… _ he thought with a grimace, leaning back against the wall.

 

A certain face caught his attention though, one he could put a name to. It was Whipped Cream, someone who he was… close to. 

 

_ More like the only other cookie that actually talks to me… _

 

Oh, well. Looks like he was spotted so now there's no way of escape.

 

He forces a smile on his face, raising a brow as the ballerino made his way towards the other. “Hey, Whip. How are ya?” He asks with a forced gleeful tone.

 

Whipped just rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. “... You and I both know you don't want to be here and you refuse to go out, why are you here?” He asked quietly.

 

Oh. Gig was up.

 

Suddenly Lemon felt… anxious and uncomfortable. That stare Whipped was giving him… it felt… prying.

 

The forced smile on his face faded into a grimace, and his hands started to tremble as he spoke up, “w-what… do you mean?” He asked shakily, trying to keep his grip on the cup in his hand steady.

 

Whipped Cream just sighed, placing a hand on Lemon’s shoulder. “... Let's take this outside, shall we?”

 

He was given no chance to object, as the ballerino had already started dragging him outside.

 

-

 

“So, what you're telling me is you  _ wanted _ to come? It wasn't because of your sisters…?” Whipped Cream asked in a gentle voice, his hand still on Lemon’s shoulder as the other cookie began to tremble.

 

“Yes, it was my choice.” Lemon said quietly.

 

“... You're lying.”

 

Lemon jumped, a few sparks of electricity crackling from his hands.  _ Oh no. Oh n o- _

 

“Lemon…? Calm down, I'm just worried-”

 

That was it. That was his breaking point.

 

His shield that was only ever around him when running burst out from him, sparks shooting out in every direction.

 

Whipped Cream let out a frightened yell, falling backwards and scooting away from the cookie in front of him in an attempt to escape being electrocuted.

 

A few sparks did manage to land on him, and as they did he let out pained whimpers. What did he even do wrong to cause this?

 

Lemon had his eyes shut tight, but as soon as he heard the quiet whimpers they shot open.

 

He stared down at Whipped Cream, his eyes going wide. 

 

He really should have stayed home.

 

He was still for a few seconds before taking off, ignoring the sound of the other calling his name.

 

-

 

Running, running, running. It felt like hours.

 

He finally collapsed against a tree, his emotions and exhaustion catching up to him.

 

Bitter tears were streaming down his face and he covered his eyes with an arm, letting out a frustrated yell. 

 

“I have to ruin everything, don't I!?” He yelled out to no one, pulling his cube out of his pocket. 

 

It crackled with electricity, and suddenly he felt a burning hatred for the thing.

 

He let out another yell, getting up and chucking it at another tree.

 

A large wave of sparks and electricity shot out from the impact, and he screamed as he got hit full force.

 

He fell to the ground, body twitching occasionally and sparks going over him.

 

A panicked voice entered his range of hearing, and he tensed up as he realized who it was.

 

Whipped Cream had found him and seemed extremely worried.

 

He could hardly register the other cookie grabbing him and pulling him close, instead fading in and out of consciousness.

 

-

 

When he woke up, he realized he was on a… bed? And there was a blanket wrapped around him?

 

He looked around in confusion, letting out a pained groan as he began to sit up. 

 

“... Th- that was so stupid of you, you know…?” A quiet voice said.

 

Lemon jumped, his gaze now on the doorway.

 

Whipped Cream was standing there, the ballerino looking distraught.

 

It also looked like his eyes were bloodshot from… crying?

 

Lemon just gulped nervously, averting his gaze down to his hands.

 

Whipped just sighed, walking towards the other and taking a seat next to him on the bed.

 

“Your sisters panicked when they saw me carrying you… I… I was scared, you know…” He mumbled, leaning against Lemon. “I thought you weren't gonna wake up, honestly.”

 

Lemon blinked, looking at the cookie leaning against him with a nervous expression on his face. Whip cared about him a lot, huh…?

 

His face suddenly felt hot as he realized that, oh jeez. They were close.  _ Really  _ close.

 

Whip seemed to notice, but didn't say anything. Instead, he seemed to get somewhat closer to the other cookie.

 

“... You're... important to me, you know?” He whispers.

 

Lemon stares at Whipped Cream, who looks up at him with an expression of adoration and worry.

 

His cheeks were a faint red, and he averted his gaze from Lemon for a split second.

 

“... You're important to me too.” Lemon said quietly.

 

Whipped Cream grinned, wrapping his arms around Lemon in a hug. The other cookie tensed up, before awkwardly wrapping his arms around the other.

 

The ballerino’s eyes lit up, a wave of calm and joy rushing through him. He moved his head up, pulling Lemon down slightly to place a kiss on his cheek.

 

Lemon jumped, his face a bright red as he covered it with a hand. 

 

Whipped Cream just smiled, letting out a soft chuckle as he curled up by Lemon.

 

He was happy.

 

Very faintly, a smile formed on Lemon’s face, unnoticed by the other cookie.

 


End file.
